


Every Girl Has a Type

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Teen Wolf [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Fluff, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Allison continuously dates adorable brown-eyed puppies and Lydia notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Girl Has a Type

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Allison/Kira - pushover.

“Okay, so when you and Scott started dating, I couldn’t believe how much he could get away with.  Like, he ditched you on dates, forgot to call, never had any money…but he just gave you the puppy-dog eyes and you were over it.”  Lydia was talking before she even sat down at the lunch table.

“Your point?” Allison asked, snatching Lydia’s apple.  “Any in his defense, he was sort of dealing with the werewolf thing.”

“Let’s just say I’ve noticed a pattern,” Lydia said with a smirk.

Allison frowned.  “I don’t get it.”

Before Lydia could elaborate, Kira sat down next to Allison, pecking her on the cheek in greeting.  “Hey!  I haven’t seen you all day, I missed you.”  She spun around on the bench to sit cross-legged, facing Allison.  “I’m so sorry, but I have to cancel our date tonight.  Coach wants me to practice for an extra hour.”

“That’s too bad,” Allison said, pouting a little.  “I was really looking forward to spending time with you.”

“I know,” Kira said, leaning in for a kiss.  “I’m sorry, I’ll stop by later.”  She deepened the kiss before finally pulling away and looking at Allison through the dark curtain of her hair, eyes wide.  “Forgive me?”

Allison tucked Kira’s hair behind her ears.  “Of course.”

Lydia sighed, sipping from her milk carton.  “That was almost too easy.”

“Hush,” Allison said, blushing and tossing a crumpled napkin at Lydia.


End file.
